Larawan
by syaoran no hime
Summary: A unexpected visitor late one night changes Eriol Hiragizawa's life. Eriol x Tomoyo.
1. Default Chapter

Larawan(Portrait)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Nineteen-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji stared at the huge painting that was placed prominently among the other paintings in the one-man exhibit her editor asked her to cover for the Lifestyle section of a daily newspaper.She works there as a photojournalist.  
  
She fixed her dark shades again as she examined the work in front of her."He really is a good artist."she murmured under her breath.But she had always knew from the start that fact.She believed in him right from the time the canvas was still blank.Even when she sat in front of him for hours wearing almost nothing,she trusted him.  
  
"I want that one!"a stout old lady dressed in a gown which Tomoyo thought will pay for her half-year salary,pointed to the painting she was looking at.  
  
"I'm sorry,Madame Garlson,but that is not for sale.But I do have some other paintings you can purchase-"  
  
"I said I want that one!How much do you want me to pay for it anyway?"asked the woman,getting right down to business.  
  
"It is not for sale."the artist said firmly.  
  
"Half a million dollars?"  
  
"No."  
  
"One million?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Two?Three?"the lady pressed.  
  
"Let's stop this foolishness,Madam!I will not sell my most important work at any price."he said.  
  
The woman,clearly embarrased,sneered."Oh well!Why should I bother with the work of an unknown artist?"She left the gallery with a sniff.  
  
He stood in front of his painting-the work that dazzled thousands of people for its simple beauty and poetic grace.The woman in the painting wearing a gauzy fabric that silhoutted the perfect shape of the body of the violet-eyed raven-haired lass.  
  
Buyers left and right rushed to him to buy this piece,but his answer is always in two letters.  
  
"Never.This is the only memory of my beloved."Certainly,no money can ever name the value of this work.  
  
Tomoyo watched in dismay as the artist touched the painting gently as if he was caressing the real flesh of the woman instead of just lifeless paper.She felt her cheeks redden."Will you stop that Eriol!"she hissed.  
  
Eriol stopped.This can't be!After hundreds of days imagining her voice and her face,the I-miss-her-so-much syndrome is at it again!  
  
"Well?"she asked testily.  
  
He slowly turned around.Holy cow!Tomoyo Daidouji is standing right beside him..FOR REAL!"T-Tomoyo!"  
  
She forced herself to look poker-faced."Hello."Thank God she was wearing her ultra-heavily tinted shades!At least,he won't see how her eyes were shining right now.  
  
For a moment,he was just speechlessly staring at her,then he spoke up."Where have you been all these months Tomoyo?"He took a step forward,but she backed away.  
  
"Let me explain!"he pleaded.  
  
"No need.I came here not to listen to your explanations but to cover this event."she showed him her camera.  
  
He winced."Can't you ever forgive me,Tomoyo?I regretted what I did to you whole-heartedly.God,if only I could take back what happened,I will!Tomoyo,please!"  
  
His deep remorse was eroding Tomoyo's strength.She turned back."I got the pictures I need,so I better get going,Mr.Hiragizawa."  
  
"Tomoyo,wait!"  
  
"Great exhibit!"She walked away,her heels clicking noisily.  
  
She bit her lip to keep herself from crying."Goodbye."She walked away briskly.She cursed herself silently.How could she be so weak?She thought awhile ago that she's mature enough to handle her "juvenile" emotions.Eriol is only a thing in the past,but..  
  
She opened the door of her car and stuck her car key.The engine roared to life for a moment,but then went silent again.She tried again,but the same thing happened.She tried again and again,but to no avail.  
  
"Of all the days for my car to throw a tantrum!"She exhaustedly laid her head on the steering wheel.This was one of the days she wished she was back in the luxurious Daidouji mansion,surrounded by her maids and helpers who will come at once in one call.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the window.She looked up and saw Eriol gesturing to the engine.She rolled her window up.  
  
"I'll fix it.Open the trunk and hand me the tools."he ordered.  
  
She did as told and handed him what he needed."Here."  
  
As he took it,their fingertips suddenly touched,sending jolts of electricity up and down their spines.  
  
Eriol calmly put the tool box down and cupped her face."I certainly hope you would not run away from me now."  
  
Her pulse quickened."Please don't.."she exhaled when she felt the back of his palm caressing her silky-smooth cheek.  
  
He smiled."Your cheeks are glowing like two red roses,just like before."  
  
"That was because of the brandy you made me drink before you painted me!"  
  
"I don't see any brandy now."He traced the curves of her delicately lovely face."But I can still vividly remember how I wanted to kiss you badly then.You looked so heartbreakingly beautiful back then..those wide-eyed innocent lilac eyes and at the same time the seductive smile on your lips.You tested my self-control back then,cherie."  
  
"You threw me out of your room!"  
  
"Do you rather have me commit rape then?"  
  
Her eyes flashed."How dare you!"  
  
He leaned to her ear."But you know what?You just got rid of the last ounce of self-control I have now."He tipped her chin up and slowly brought his mouth down to hers.  
  
She shut her eyes helplessly as she waited for his lips in quiet eagerness.She slowly felt herself transported into time when all of these began.  
  
One year ago. 


	2. 

Author's Foreword  
  
A reformatted story was created by the author that is why the continuation took too long to be posted up.*she bows down and apologizes*Gomen nasai!That is why I changed the summary too.But the prologue will not change.Without further ado,let's continue to Chapter I  
  
Chapter I  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa looked at the ebony-haired girl standing in front of him in dismay."What in Jove's name are you doing in here,Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji looked away from his piercing interrogative blue eyes.She perfectly understood why her former fifth-grade classmate didn't find her surprise visit pleasant.  
  
It's been seven years since they've last seen each other and here she was on his doorstep at 10:30 in the evening,trembling in the bitter sub-zero wind,and carrying a couple of big suitcases.  
  
"Tomoyo?"he pressed.  
  
Her amethyst eyes stared at him beseechingly."Please don't turn me away Eriol!I have no one else to turn to but you!Have mercy!"  
  
His forehead creased."Come in."He slid off his robe and wrapped it around her shaking body.He then carried her suitcases inside.  
  
The girl eyed the topsy-turvy living room-the scattered paintbrushes,paint on the floor and crumpled pieces of paper.She couldn't help wrinkling her nose a bit.Her eyes were used to the orderly rows of porcelain figurines and Persian rugs at home.  
  
He noticed it."I'm sorry if my place is a mess,but I did not expect any visitor,so I didn't clean up."  
  
She shook her head vigorously."No,it's OK.I'm sorry for being so rude."She sank to the floor exhaustedly."Your place is so warm."  
  
He silently went to the kitchen.When he came back,he was carrying a cup of tea and a basin of warm water."Drink this."He handed her the steaming cup.He then began wiping her face with a towel he immersed inside the basin.  
  
"Thank you Eriol"  
  
"I want to know what you are doing here,Tomoyo."he told her in a commanding voice.  
  
She fell silent as her lower lips quivered.   
  
Eriol combed his fingers through his hair."Alright,alright,geez!I'm sorry!We'll talk tomorrow morning.Just stop whimpering!"He pointed to the room on the right."Use that room over there."  
  
She nodded gratefully.Carrying her suitcases,she entered the room he pointed at.  
  
  
  
Eriol poured more wine in his glass.He's annoyed to the superlative.That girl was chasing his slumber away!He shut his eyes tightly as he heard sobs inside the room.He sipped nore from his glass as he restrained himself from barging into the room.He just might frighten the poor child by having her rest disturbed by a semi-drunk man throwing the door open in the middle of the night."Damn,what's with the cosmic movements tonight anyway?"  
  
He forced himself to ignore the sounds inside the room and sleep.He tried to adjust his position into something more comfortable and less bone-breaking.He should really push through with his plans on buying a bigger sofa,just in case of emergencies.Like when a girl barges into your studio,invades your room and leaves you only two options in sleeping:on the easy chair or next to her in bed.The second option is delightful,but he knew better than to make a move on problematic women.Especially when that woman happens to be Tomoyo Daidouji,the nicest girl he remembered back in elementary and the best friend of dear Sakura Kinomoto.He's not a sex-starved maniac who'll victimize even someone he considers as a younger sister.  
  
"Heavens,she really changed!"he told the near-empty glass.Tomoyo grew up to be unbelievably beautiful,even when she was not really looking her best awhile ago.Her clear purple eyes,porcelain skin..and God,those lips!They looked so invitingly fresh.."Damn,shame on you,Eriol Hiragizawa!"He cursed himself.He's lusting over her!Now more than ever,he needs sleep.He closed his eyes and forced his mind to draw a blank.Soon he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The streaming sunlight on her face woke Tomoyo up.Yawning,she sat up and stretched.She reached for her alarm clock,but she only managed to touch air.Her eyes flapped open in surprise.A blank white wall was the first thing she saw.  
  
"Not my room."she whispered.She cautiously got out of the blanket and looked around.The room was bare except for the canvases that stood in the corner of the room.She then noticed when she looked at them one by one that all the drawings and paintings were Kaho Mizuki,her former elementary teacher.Almost all the paintings were done in nude.She felt her face go warm as she wondered up to what extent their relationship was that made Kaho trust him so much."But this is not pornographic at all.Everything's done so artistically."she reasoned."Eriol is really gifted in this.Ms.Mizuki seems really alive and can jump out of the canvas anytime."she ran her eyes around the room."Whose room is this?"  
  
"Mine."A voice replied.Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol standing on the doorway,arms crossed over his chest.  
  
She quickly bowed."I-I'm sorry for looking at your painting without your permission."  
  
"Oh,I don't mind at all,especially when you admire my paintings so much."he said before turning his back on her.  
  
"W-Wait!"called Tomoyo.  
  
He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"If this is your room,w-where did you sleep last night?"she asked.  
  
"Let's just say..I improvised."he replied.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at the meatloaf and the loaves of bread on the table.She wasn't used to this kind of breakfast.  
  
"Tomoyo,I'm sorry but this is the only kind of breakfast my budget could afford."There was a trace of impatience in his voice.  
  
She nodded apologetically and took a slice of the meat.She sliced it in a half and sandwiched it between two breads.She bit on it delicately.She then realized how hungry she was.She has not eaten anything for one whole day because she wanted to save the meager amount left from buying a one-way airplane ticket to London.  
  
Before she knew it,she was making her third sandwich already.  
  
  
  
"Now Tomoyo,can we talk?"asked Eriol as they sat on the garden chairs outside.  
  
"Do we have to?"she whined."Alright,I came here because I ran away."  
  
"Don't you think you're too old for that childish game?"he asked sarcastically.  
  
She winced visibly.  
  
"Alright,continue."he prodded.  
  
"W-Well..I don't want to stay with my mother anymore."she explained.  
  
"Really huh?Why?"  
  
"She remarried."  
  
"So?"He asked,completely puzzled.Women can be so emotional sometimes!  
  
Her eyes flashed with sudden anger,startling the boy."Be cause we were happy with just the two of us!Then all of a sudden,he comes and steal the only person who loves me!"  
  
"He?He who?"he asked curiously.  
  
Silence.  
  
Eriol stirred his tea."Fine,you don't have to tell me who he is.But Tomoyo,pray tell,how did you know where I live?"Knowing her wealth FBI agents may be trailing him a week a go and had put him under surveillance.  
  
She looked down,blushing."I bought one painting of yours..I liked it so much so I asked the store manager where the artist lives.Coincidentally,the artist happens to be you,so I decided to.."her voice trailed off.  
  
"Is this your first time in LOndon?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So you had no idea where my address is."he said.  
  
"I asked a lot of people,and your name seemed to ring a bell in the minds of most of them.One kind woman pointed to your house."she explained.  
  
"You are very foolish,going to a place where you don't know anyone."he commented."But you are also very brave."  
  
She smiled shyly,cheeks turning pink.  
  
Eriol paused.Something flickered in his eyes as he gazed at the girl in front of him.He then shook his head and stood up abruptly."Excuse me,but I must continue my work."he strode away.  
  
Tomoyo stood up too and took the cup he left.She went inside and found more scattered silverware.As she was picking them up,she noticed Eriol staring at the blank canvas."Probably searching for inspiration."she decided not to disturb him anymore.She proceeded to clear the table and wash the dishes.  
  
  
  
Eriol rubbed his hands together."Oh all-knowing Athena,what ever did I do to deserve this fate?Why are you sending Eve to an Adam who's already contented with celibacy?"he whispered.What's going to happen next?  
  
Nakuru's favorite saying popped in his mind."Que sera sera".  
  
Whatever will be,will be.  
  
  
  
Postword  
  
Chapter II shall come soon as soon as I finish my MS Word project for Computer class.Ja ne! 


	3. 

Chapter 2  
  
Eriol woke up the next morning when he smelled something cooking.He sat up and rubbed his eyes."Nakuru,is that you?"he asked groggily.He put on his slippers and stood up.A white-and-blue blanket fell down his seat."What the-"  
  
"Breakfast is ready!"Tomoyo announced."Rise and shine,Eriol!"  
  
"Tomoyo?"He then remembered what happened last night.He groaned."Do you really have to scream so loud?I just woke up!Anyway,since when have you been the cook of this house?"  
  
"Since this morning.I decided to repay your kindness through ding household chores."She held her hand up when she saw disapproval on his face."And I'm not taking no for an answer."She sat down the arm rest of the chair."Why didn't you tell me that you don't have any other bedroom in the house aside from the one I used?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."he said simply as he combed his hair.  
  
"You should have told me,then I could have fixed something for you."she scolded.  
  
"Like being bedmates?"he asked mischievously.  
  
Her cheeks burned."I mean like a makeshift bed or something."  
  
"Oh don't worry.I'm going to buy myself a bigger sofa once I receive the final installment payment for my painting."  
  
"No I have a better idea.Why don't you just buy a second hand sofa and let me be the one to design it?:She gestured at the many old fabrics on around the room.  
  
"But why waste your time sewing when you can just buy a brand new sofa set?"he asked.  
  
"We'll use the money we saved to but necessities for the house."explained the girl.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like a bathroom mirror,condiments,a broom,a mop,a medicine cabinet.."  
  
  
  
"..a spice rack,more kitchen utensils and a laundry basket."Tomoyo ticked the last item off her shopping list before turning to the very exhausted Eriol."You can now go to the counter to pay for the goods."She went back to the alley to look some more.  
  
He let out a weak whoop of joy before he fell in line behind an old woman who was carrying a cute green-eyed little girl.She was tightly and possessively clutching a dark-haired doll.  
  
"The line is quite long,isn't it?"the woman said all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes."he replied politely.  
  
"Shopping for your wife?"  
  
He almost dropped the spice rack he was holding."M-My wife?What made you think so?"  
  
She smiled shyly."Those things on your cart are the very same my husband and I shopped for after we bought our very own first house."  
  
He laughed,embarassed."I'm afraid that you're mistaken.I-I'm still-"  
  
"Eriol,you forgot the broom!"She thrusted it into his hands.She then noticed the old lady looking at them with barely concealed amusement."H-Hello."  
  
"My Belle looks like you."a soft voice said.  
  
Tomoyo turned to the little girl in surprise.  
  
"She's talking about her doll."explained the woman."A doll her mother gave to her before the former died."  
  
Tomoyo smoothed the girl's hair."Why thank you..what's your name,sweetie?"  
  
She giggled adorably."Cherry."  
  
"Cherry huh?What a nice name!My name is Tomoyo."She pointed to the blue-eyed boy watching them silently."And this is Eriol."  
  
The little girl whispered something to her grandmother's ear.The woman chuckled before facing the two."My granddaughter finds you very pretty,Tomoyo.And I believe her,because this is the first time I ever heard her compare someone to her doll."  
  
Tomoyo beamed shyly.  
  
"And she finds Eriol very handsome.She asks if you two are dating."continued the woman,eyes twinkling.  
  
Both faces flamed."We're not!"  
  
"Yes,I know.I'm sure you two are married already."said the graying lady.  
  
Eriol wiped his forehead with his kerchief."I hate to disappoint you two,but Tomoyo and I are just friends and nothing more."  
  
"Oh."said the woman,then her face brightened."But I am sure you and the girl will share something else other than friendship when the right time comes."  
  
  
  
Eriol drove home silently as Tomoyo looked out of the car window pensively.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"asked Eriol,breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh it's nothing.I just.."She sighed.She could not summon the courage to tell him that she's still thinking about what the woman in the mall said.Instead she said,"I hope you're not mad at me for spending all your money."  
  
"You didn't spend it;we did.Besides the thins you bought are,as you put it,necessities.Why should I be mad at you?"But deep downhe's worried as to where he'll get the money for their food and electricity expenses for the month.The payment he recieved today for his last painting was the final installment.Hehas no other paintings to sell except for..He heaved a sigh.But he musn't let Tomoyo know that he's running out of funds,or else she'll feel guilty.And he hates seeing anyone troubled,let alone Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
She smiled."Thank you,Eriol."  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask.How long do you plan on staying in my studio?"he asked,his eyes on the road.  
  
Her smile vanished."I don't know.A-Am I being a burden?"she asked,her voice suddenly unsure.  
  
Eriol stepped on the brakes suddenly,startling her.He drove the car to the on shoulder area and killed the engine.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
He exhaled sharply.This is one of the few times he wished that Tomoyo wasn't that sensitive."No,you are not a burden."  
  
"Then why do you ask?"  
  
He glanced at her mauve eyes seeking for an explanation and immediately felt his least favorite emotion-guilt."Because.."he groped for words."..since I already have a housemate,I must have a steadier flow of income."  
  
She understood what he meant.Earning through painting depends on the flow of your inspiration."I can work."she quickly offered.  
  
"No,you'll stay home."He rested his head on the head rest."What I mean is I should work harder in producing better paintings.I never implied that you must leave the house or work too."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her lap."Don't you have a lot of paintings in your studio?"  
  
"My paintings of Kaho?"he looked at her sideways.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I will not sell them."he said firmly.  
  
"But Eriol,what else will you do with them?"she asked.  
  
He stopped himself from shouting at her."Tomoyo,please.I will hear no more about any more paintings being sold."  
  
"But you can always paint another one."said Tomoyo.  
  
"I CAN"T!!"  
  
She paused,her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I can't paint her anymore because she's gone!She's dead!I have no more memories of her except for those remaining paintings!"  
  
"I..didn't know.."she began.  
  
"Of course you don't!You don't know anything so stop meddling with my life!!"He started the engine again.  
  
  
  
That night,Eriol was troubled.He and Tomoyo didn't utter a word to each other since he lost control of his temper awhile ago."Maybe I should just apologize."he thought as he played with his wine glass.  
  
Minutes later,he stood up and knocked on Tomoyo's room."Tomoyo,let's talk."  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked repeatedly."Please,I know you're still mad at me.I'm really sorry.Let's talk,ok?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He took his spare key out and opened the locked room.He found the bed empty."Tomoyo?"He looked around but there was no sign of her.  
  
"Damn!"He strode towards the front door.He saw the gates open."How did I miss her?I was in the living room since we arrived,except when I went to the kitchen to refill my glass."It dawned on him.She ran away.  
  
"That idiot!Doesn't she know how dangerous the streets can be at night?"He swiftly slipped on his jacket and took his car keys.He must find her..FAST!  
  
"If something happens to her,God,I can never forgive myself!"he whispered as he drove on the dark street,his eyes alert for any female figure roving around."Tomoyo..damn you!Where are you?"he asked himself worriedly.  
  
  
The phone rang.Once,twice,then it was picked up."Hello?"said a familiar girl's voice.  
  
"S-Sakura.."Tomoyo began,her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"T-TOMOYO!!"Sakura looked at her elder brother,Touya and her boyfriend,Li Syaoran in shock."Tomoyo,where are you??Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm OK.Someone's taking care of me here."she said,her voice threatening to break."Sakura,I'm sorry.I'm sorry for making you all worry,but I will not go home."  
  
Someone grabbed the phone."Tomoyo,where are you?"It was Li Syaoran's worried voice.  
  
"I'm with a friend halfway around the globe."she replied.  
  
"Why did you do this?Your mother had no decent sleep since you left!"he shouted.  
  
Tomoyo winced.Everyone seems so mad at her!Her tears spilled from her eyes."I'm really sorry,Li.I'm really,really sorry.Please don't give the phone back to Sakura.I might just end up crying..I don't have any other phone card left."  
  
"D-Don't cry,Tomoyo."the voice pleaded."Why did you leave,Tomoyo?"  
  
"Because I love you and Sakura very much."She then noticed a blue car that stopped by the sidewalk."Look,I must go now.Li,please tell my mother that I'm OK.Tell that to Sakura too."  
  
"Wait,Tomoyo-"  
  
She placed the phone down.  
  
  
  
The car was silent and still.Eriol thought of ways on breaking the fragile silence but couldn't.  
  
"Why are you here?"she asked.  
  
"I didn't find you in your room."he said accusingly.  
  
She sighed."I was just making a phone call."  
  
"Who were you talking to just when I stepped inside the booth?"he asked.  
  
She didn't have the strength anymore to lie."I was talking to Li."  
  
His forehead creased."Why were you crying?"  
  
She chose not to answer.  
  
"So you were lying when I asked you the first time why you left Japan."he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then what is the real reason why you left?"he asked.  
  
She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she answered."Sakura's getting married to Li this month..and I don't have the strength to witness it."  
  
"Is it because you love Sakura?"he asked.  
  
She shook her head."No.It's because I love Li."  
  
  
to be continued.. 


	4. 

Chapter 3  
  
"C-Come again?"choked Eriol.  
  
She reclined on her seat."You heard me,Eriol.I love him,and I know it's not right.But it's not also right to hurt myself by watching him marry someone else,my best friend."  
  
"Yes but.."He looked at her inquiringly."You know how much Li Syaoran loves Sakura and vice versa.You knew that since fifth grade."  
  
"I do,Eriol,and God knows how hard I tried to fight this feeling."She cried in frustration."But I can't help it!He was so sweet and kind to me!God knows how jealous I am of my best friend everytime I see his arms wrapped around her possessively,or how his face lights up like a thousand candles when she's around.I can't help but wish that I am Sakura."She groped for a tissue box in the compartment.  
  
Eriol handed her his hanky."But Tomoyo,don't you think you're just admiring Li because he's the first man to treat you such?"  
  
She sighed."I don't know."  
  
He smiled."Maybe if you find the right man who will take care of you,you'll understand."  
  
She shrugged."Maybe."  
  
"For the meantime,I will help you mend your broken heart.I'm going to keep you buisy so you won't have any time left to think about Li."said Eriol.He took the kerchief from her trembling hands and wiped her tears away himself.  
  
"Yes eriol."  
  
"And by the way,I'm sorry for losing my temper awhile ago.I'm truly sorry Tomoyo."he apologized.  
  
Another shrug."It's OK.I'm sure I would have reacted the same way if I were in your shoes."  
  
He grinned."Then that means you're not mad at me anymore."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He looked relieved."Well at least I'm sure you wouldn't try to poison me when you cook our dinner tonight."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her sewing when she heard the front door open.Immediately,a bright smile replaced her exhausted frown.He's home!  
  
"Good evening Tomoyo."He sat down the only chair in the living room."Heavens,what a day!"  
  
"How was work?"she asked as she loosened his tie.Eriol works as a private tutor of painting to a wealthy family every Monday,Wednesday and Saturday as a source of extra income.  
  
"Horrible.I don't know why else does Ms.Elisa struggle to paint when it's obvious that she doesn't like art and vice versa."he groaned.  
  
She laughed."Isn't it obvious?She's got the hots for you ever since she first saw you."  
  
"But she's just eleven!A child!What does she know about love?"he pointed out.  
  
She looked down."Li was still a child then when he fell in love with Sakura,and he stll is."  
  
"Tomoyo.."Eriol gazed at her worriedly.It's been two months since they talked in the car.In those two long months,he tried to keep her as busy as possible with the household chores and the interior decoration of their studio so she would just forget about Li..  
  
He stopped.He just said THEIR studio.Uh-huh,so nowhe thinks that the studio is Tomoyo's too.He never conciously or unconciously gave anyone-not even Kaho-the privelege to stay long in this place,let alone own it,for this is his litle sanctuary for privacy.In this place,it seemed as if he's the only person in the world.  
  
But now..  
  
He looked around the cozy little room that Tomoyo designed all by herself:the blue-and-white curtains she made from old fabrics,the large rug that took the place of the sofa,the throw pillows that complemented the rug,the antique-looking table she bought in a bargain after hours of patiently shopping in a bazaar,the scented candles in the corner and the framed picture of the two of them taken in a carnival.They both looked so happy in the pic.  
  
"And I thought I will never smile again after you left,Kaho.Boy,was I ever wrong!"he thought,smiling wryly to himself.  
  
"Hey Eriol!"Tomoyo slapped his cheek lightly,brealing the train of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey yourself."he sat up."Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Two more minutes."she replied."Change your clothes first.dinner is served when you come out."  
  
He stood up."Yeah,ok."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo transferred the mushroom soup carefully from the pan to the bowl.She couldn't help but take in the heavenly aroma of the food she slaved over for hours."If Eriol does not drool over this,I'm calling the culinary police."  
  
She turned to her roasted chicken.After decorating it with some vegetables,she set it dpwn the dinner table along with the soup.She got out the plates,knives,spoons,forks and glasses,as well as the bottle of Eriol's favorite wine.She set them down the table.  
  
"Wow,everything looks gorgeous!"Eriol gushed as he sat down the table to eat.  
  
"Bon apetit!"said Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
He nodded and tasted the soup.He beamed."Delicious!Almost as good as mine!"  
  
Her cheeks turned pink."Thanks!"  
  
Minutes later,he was feasting on the main dish.HE then noticed Tomoyo just standing on one corner and watching him eat."Why don't you sit down beside me and eat?"  
  
She shook her head."I'm not hungry.Besides,I just like looking at you eat.I feel all my hard work compensated when you enjoy the meal."  
  
He felt something touch his heart.Her simple but sincere words woke something up in his slumbering heart.He quickly turned his attention back to the food he was eating."Your loss."He continued to eat,but he was now more aware of the amethyst eyes on him.  
  
  
  
Aware,that's the key word for everything that's happening to him.Lately,he was now more aware of her nearness,her smiles that complete his day,her thoughtfulness that throws away all his fatigue after a day's work,her kindness,and..  
  
..the difference she made in his life.  
  
He's not only referring to the changes she did in the studio.He also meant how she changed him without him knowing it.He could have understood how he was changed if he heard her nag,scold or lecture him,but he didn't.Instead,he only heard a few gentle reminders or pieces of advice.Sometimes,she would not speak at all.Her mauve eyes would do the talking and it will put him automatically under her will.  
  
Ironic,that Tomoyo is his weakness when she is also the source of his strength.  
  
Tomoyo also made him see that the world never stops revolving and that one must keep abreast with it or be trapped helplessly in an illusionary world.  
  
She taught him to move on.And slowly but surely,he's learning to do so.He's slowly accepting his girlfriend's fate.It was difficult,but somehow,Tomoyo's companionship makes it easier.More than urging him to pick his paintbrush up again and paint,she moved him to go on with his life and be happy.  
  
All these because he decided to take in a lost little girl into his house one chilly evening.  
  
  
  
That night,he and Tomoyo were outside his studio,enjoying the breeze with a cup of tea.  
  
"Do you still miss Li?"he asked curiously.  
  
She gave him a bleak smile."I do."She turned to the stars above."Tonight is their honeymoon."she whispered quietly.  
  
He sipped more of his drink.Today is the date of sakura and Li's wedding,and he knew how painful it is for her.He felt the same way when Kaho bid him goodbye months ago by the hospital bed.Pale and weak,he felt utterly useless and helpless as she gave him a final smile before she left.  
  
"Tonight should be a really sad night."said Tomoyo before she faced him."But I think I'll make it through,thanks to you."  
  
He looked up."Thanks to me?"  
  
She nodded."I know you did your best to keep me company in my sadness and I thank you for that.I am forever indebted to you."  
  
"Y-Youre leaving?"He barely kept the horror out of his voice.  
  
"O-Of course not."she said,completely baffled."What I mean is.."her face turned crimson."..alright,forget it."She turned to the skies as she sipped her tea again.  
  
Eriol silently gazed at the girl in front of him in awe and wonder.He suddenly noticed how exquisite her deep purple eyes are and how the silvery glow of the full moon above turned her creamy white complexion into a beautiful porcelain one.He watched as the breeze frolicked with the tresses of her lustrous hair the color of the starless night.  
  
His heart pounded.He had long been searching for something that would inspire him to paint again after Kaho left.He long sought for the poetic grace,natural beauty and the loveliness that can take anyone's breath away-qualities he found in Kaho and no one else.Or so he thought.  
  
Underneath the platinum radiance of the moon,he realized that Tomoyo has all these qualities he wanted,and more.Gracious heavens,the perfect model for his masterpiece has been with him all along!  
  
to be continued.. 


	5. 

"You're early today."Tomoyo commented when she saw Eriol on the front door.  
  
He smiled dryly."I got fired."He loosened his tie as he plopped down his seat.  
  
Her eyebrow arched inquiringly.  
  
"Ms.Elisa wants me to be her beau."he explained."I said no,and I told her I already have a woman in my house."  
  
Tomoyo laughed."Why didn't you just humor her so you could keep your job?"  
  
"What?And let a poor sweet girl like her live on false hope?"he asked in mock horror.He sniffed the air."Something smells good.What's for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Spaghetti and meatballs."she replied."And my special salad."  
  
He grinned."Ah,how you manage to budget the meager amount I give you and still present me a meal fit for a king is still a mystery to me."  
  
"And that will forever remain to be one,Eriol.Let's just say,it's one of the special skills only women like me possess."she bantered."Now let's head to the dinner table.It must have been one rough day for you."  
  
"You can say that again."he muttered as he followed her.He then noticed Tomoyo's sudden silence."What is it,Tomoyo?"  
  
She forced a smile."Please don't mind me.I just..remembered something."  
  
"Are you feeling well?"He touched her forehead with concern."Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"  
  
"No,please sit down,Eriol.I'm ok."she replied.  
  
He reluctantly sat down but he didn't pick up the spoon.Instead he said,"Join me for dinner."  
  
"No thank-"  
  
"I will not take no for an answer.If you won't eat then I won't eat too."  
  
She laughed."Ok."She got a plate and sat down beside him."You're really gifted in the art of blackmail."  
  
"I prefer to call it 'the art of convincing'."he replied coyly.  
  
Minutes later,Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who was twirling the spaghetti around but was not making a move to eat it.He put his fork down."Tomoyo,you're not eating."  
  
She looked up,startled."H-Huh?"  
  
He sighed."Tomoyo,please stop worrying me.Tell me what is wrong."  
  
She blinked."Y-You're..worried?"That's the first time she ever heard him say that.  
  
He laughed uneasily."O-Of course."  
  
"Then don't.I-I was just thinking..it's Li's birthday tonight."she explained.  
  
Eriol looked at the calendar.July 13.Suddenly the food tasted like dead leaves to him."So that's why our dinner was extra special tonight."he scowled.  
  
She vigorously shook her head."No,it's not true."  
  
He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up."Get dressed."  
  
Her violet eyes looked up at him puzzled.  
  
A tiny smile crept up his face."I'm taking you out tonight."  
  
  
  
"Did you enjoy the concert?"Eriol asked as he and Tomoyo walked home from the park where an open air concert was held.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically."Yes,the songs were great,but I especially liked the third one with a violin accompaniment-"  
  
As she talked,Eriol only looked at her fondly.He didn't know the exact reason why he suddenly took her out tonight.All he knew was he's determined to cheer Tomoyo up and make her forget Li through his company.  
  
"-this talk made me hungry.Why don't we get some ice cream?"she suggested.  
  
He nodded."Alright,what do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
He smiled."Then let's go get that cone."  
  
  
  
Soon they were together under the starry sky as they ate their just-bought dessert.  
  
Tomoyo twirled around happily."The night is so beautiful!"  
  
"You're beautiful too."he said softly.  
  
She stopped twirling around and looked at him."Huh?"  
  
"I said,you're beautiful."he repeated as he walked towards her."Very beautiful."  
  
Her face turned pink."N-No one has ever told me that before."  
  
He looked surprised."Really?Either they're blind or they're idiots."  
  
Her face turned into a deeper shade of red."I-I..d-dont know what to say.."She stepped away,laughing nervously as she did so."R-Really..this is-"Suddenly she tripped and fell down the ground.  
  
Eriol rushed to her side and helped her up."Hey are you ok?"  
  
She felt his arm around her shoulder but she didn't dare look up.She knew how close they were,and they were never this close before."Don't look up!"she counseled herself."Don't look up or you might do something that you'll regret later."She looked down at her ice cream on the ground instead.  
  
He followed her gaze.He then handed her his own."Here."  
  
She looked up and found herself looking at the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen."T-Thanks."But she didn't make a move to get the ice cream.She just closed her eyes in anticipation and waited.  
  
  
  
Eriol felt his throat go dry."Tomoyo.."he bent down,but hesitated.He looked at her again and gulped."She's waiting."he told himself.  
  
He tipped her chin up,unsure of what to do next.No,he must first be sure whether Tomoyo really wants this or not."Tomoyo?"  
  
"Li?"she whispered.  
  
Eriol felt like he was slapped.He released her."I am not Li."he snapped coldly.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flapped open in surprise."Haah?"She stepped back,the colors rushing out of her face.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair in quiet anger.Damn her!he thought.God,why did the mere mention of one name caused him so much pain?  
  
Hurt?He's hurt?was it his male pride and ego that got hurt,or did she wound something else in him?He didn't know,and he didn't want to know anymore.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry,Eriol."her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Sorry?She's sorry?That's all she can say?He exhaled sharply."Nice to know you finally recalled my name."his words dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Tomoyo flinched."I'm sorry."  
  
Go to hell!He wanted to shout,but he merely turned to the direction of his car wordlessly.He was afraid he might scream at her and hurt her.He berated himself.After what she did,why was he still concerned about he feelings?And then again,if he opens his mouth,he might just..  
  
..cry.  
  
  
  
to be continued 


	6. 

"Eriol!!"She looked around the empty studio."He left..again."She sat down the table and looked at the breakfast she slaved over for him but he did not care to even taste."Eriol,why are you doing this to me?"She laid her head on the crook of her arms.Ever since that night in the park,things were never the same with them.He was always out of the house and if ever he's in and she tried to converse,he would only reply in monosyllables.  
  
"My fault."she groaned.She didn't mean to utter Li's name that night.She was just nervous because she thought Eriol might actually kiss her."Idiot!"her mind screamed.  
  
Just then the phone rang.She wearily picked it up."Hello?"  
  
A pause."May I speak with Eriol Hiragizawa please?"  
  
Her heart stopped beating."L-Li!"She lost her grip on the phone.It landed on the floor noisily as Li's voice repeatedly called her name.  
  
  
  
Eriol brought out a can of beer as he sat by Kaho's grave."Hi Sweetheart,I'm here again,disturbing your rest.But this time,I came here to just talk."He took a swig."Yeah,talk about one of your former students..remember Tomoyo Daidouji?Yeah,the Nightingale of Tomoeda Elementary School.She lives with me now."Another gulp of beer."She's driving me nuts!I don't know why,but everytime I see her,I feel like embracing her and pushing her away at the same time."He laughed bitterly."Look at me,yakking about my infidelities in front of you.I'm sorry,Kaho.I tried fighting this stupid feeling off,but I simply can't make it go away.That witch must have cast a spell on me."He looked around.Funny,but the world around him seemed to spin so fast."Looks like the beer is taking effect on me already.Good."He carelessly laid himself down the grass."Maybe this way,I can forget her."  
  
  
  
Li slammed the phone down,his thoughts in turmoil.What was Tomoyo doing in Eriol's house?He furiously dialed another number."Hello,Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran!"Sakura exclaimed."Are you in London already?"  
  
"Yeah,and did I ever get surprised!I found Tomoyo."he began.  
  
"Really!"she screamed happily.She sent her husband to UK just to ask their old classmate Eriol Hiragizawa his help in finding Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah,she's in Eriol's house."he replied.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm as surprised as you are,Honey,that's why I'm going to Eriol's house right now to know what the heck is going on."said Syaoran.  
  
  
  
That afternoon,Tomoyo was doing the laundry when she heard a knock onthe door.Thinking it was Eriol,she hurried towards the front door.  
  
"So it was really you on the phone after all."Li said as she threw the door open.  
  
Her face turned white as her grip on the door knob tightened."L-Li!W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be the one asking that.What are you doing here?"he asked,gazing at her intently."What you told me the last time we talked on the phone baffled me.Please elaborate."  
  
A bitter smile."It doesn't matter anymore.You are someone else's man now,and that someone happens to be my best friend."  
  
His forehead creased."What?"  
  
"I love you,Li."  
  
"You already told me that,silly."  
  
"No,listen to me.I LOVE YOU."she repeated,putting more emphasis on her words.  
  
It hit him."T-Tomoyo!"  
  
She rushed to his arms,sobbing."I love you,Li.I love you so much it hurts."  
  
A heavy sigh."No,Tomoyo."  
  
Her violet eyes hazy with tears stared at him."See what I mean?I love you both very much that is why I left.I don't want to be the one to hinder your happiness because you're guilty that you two are happy and I am not."  
  
He didn't know what to do or to say.Her words were a shock to him.Gently,he pulled away.  
  
She moved away too,face full of sorrow."Now that you know,you are free to leave me."  
  
His amber eyes froze in indecision.  
  
She smiled through her tears."Go on."  
  
"I..I can't.I'm taking you back to Tomoeda."he decided.  
  
She shook her head."No,I won't go."  
  
"But everyone is worried sick about you already!"he protested.  
  
"I won't leave!"  
  
"She will not leave!"  
  
Both turned around and saw a grim Eriol looking at them.  
  
"Stay out of this,Hiragizawa!How could you not tell us that Tomoyo is in your custody all these time?"he yelled.  
  
"Because I don't want to."he replied.his voice cool.  
  
Tomoyo could sense the rising tension in the air.She could see that Eriol is not himself while Syaoran doesn't look too cheerful.  
  
"Are you nuts?Why are you tolerating Tomoyo's immaturity-"  
  
Eriol furiously punched the man,sending LI down to the ground,his cheek swollen.Apparently,he didn't expect that one coming.  
  
"Eriol!Li!"screamed Tomoyo as she held Eriol back.  
  
"You insensitive jerk!Tomoyo loves you that's why she supressed her own feelings and ran away!She selflessly gave way just to see you happy!Do you call that immaturity,huh?"he yelled,escaping her grip.  
  
Li stood up and punched him too."Happy?Everyone back home is not happy because they're all worried about her.Are Sakura and I happy?no,because we can;t be happy knowing our friend is not with us!"  
  
"Stop it,both of you!!"screamed Tomoyo,embracing Eriol who's on the ground.  
  
Syaoran stepped back,breathing heavily."I-I didn't mean to-"  
  
Tomoyo hugged the boy tighter."Leave us now,Li!"  
  
The brown-haired boy's head lowered."Alright."Hec turned to Eriol."Hiragizawa,take care of our friend."  
  
  
  
"Ouch!That hurts!"Eriol shouted.  
  
"Sorry!Sorry!"Tomoyo patted his swollen cheek."I'll be more gentle."she placed the ice pack back again.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to your room and do what you're bet ay:cry."he snapped.  
  
She subtly pressed his cheek more,causing him to cry out in pain again."Be quiet,or I'll.."  
  
"You"ll what?"he asked in a challenging tone.  
  
Without batting an eyelash,she said,"I'll be Li's mistress."  
  
He faced her furiously."Try pulling that stunt and I'll.."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
His face reddened."Shut up and go back to work!"  
  
Instead of doing so,she hugged him."Eriol,you are so very kind."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Awhile ago when you were fighting with Li,I saw how you defended me,and I realized that you understand my situation more than I thought you do."she paused,"Which is quite a surprise,because that is not characteristic of the Eriol I've grown used to these past few weeks."  
  
Eriol looked down.  
  
"And if there's anything I can do to show my gratitude,tell me and I'll do it.No questions asked."she finished.  
  
He looked at her."Anything?"  
  
"Yes,anything."  
  
"Very well,there is one thing I want you to do for me-"  
  
"I'll do it!"she quickly said.  
  
He looked at her again,sighed and said,"I want to paint you,Tomoyo."  
  
She smiled."It will be an honor."  
  
He held his hand up."No,you don't understand.I would like to paint you..in nude."  
  
She froze.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. 

Tomoy looked at her refelection in the vanity mirror in front of her.Her face was as white as a ghost.  
  
"Take it easy,girl.It's only a painting session."she counseled herself.She looked at the sheer gauzy cloth she was wearing.It barely covered her body,but nevertheless,a cloth is a cloth.Eriol gave her this to wear when he saw that she was not ready for such a daring project.  
  
"It doesn't matter if my subject looks beautiful;what is important is that she feels beautiful and is confident about it."he said.  
  
Tomoyo brushed her long wavy hair for the umpteenth time"Take it easy girl.You can do it."she told herself over and over.  
  
She heard several knocks on the door."Tomoyo,are you all set?"  
  
"Y-Yeah,I'm coming."She looked at her reflection again."Everything's going to be OK."She grabbed her robe and slipped it on before she headed outside.  
  
  
  
Eriol showed her the position he wanted as she nodded dumbly.She could not pay attention to him because she was nervous about letting someone else aside from herself explore her body..visually.  
  
Eriol noticed it so he offered her some brandy.She was about to refuse because she has not drink beer even once in her life,but when she remembered how fidgety she was,she accepted his offer,thinking it would make her feel better.  
  
He uncapped the bottle and poured it on to her glass.She cautiously sniffed the drink before taking it in straight.Immediately she felt something warm go down her throat.She fought the urge to vomit.  
  
Eriol watched her,amused."That is not milk,Tomoyo.You have to drink it slowly and by sips only,like this."He took her glass and poured the liquid in.He slowly emptied the glass."See?"  
  
She nodded and took the glass from him,unaware that they're using only one goblet.As soon as the glass was filled,she imitated what he did.  
  
"There,good girl."He stifled his laughter.Sweet naive Tomoyo Daidouji existed in this world for 18 years without knowing how to drink wine.  
  
She nodded."This is good.Can I have another one?"  
  
"By all means."He poured a generous serving on her glass.  
  
Soon Tomoyo was hiccuping while her cheeks were rosy pink.She was giggling like a little girl and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Perfect,now shall we start the painting now?"he asked.  
  
"Yes,Eriol."She slipped off the robe carelessly.  
  
He gulped as he felt his face go several degrees higher.The clingy fabric was showing all her curves that were in the right places.Thank God he decided against painting her all-the-way nude.He wouldn't know how he will react,especially when Tomoyo was looking so beautiful,her eyes shining and her face glowing because of the spirits..  
  
"Stop it,Hiragizawa!"he scolded himself.Why was he acting like a sleazy maniac?He forced himself to sit down and concentrate on his work.He must paint his most beautiful painting-his obra maestra- with only perfection and nothing more.  
  
"Stay still,Tomoyo."he ordered.  
  
"Yes Eriol."And she did.  
  
  
Mant hours later,Eriol straightened up,a blissful and satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Is it OK to move now?"she asked.  
  
He turned the canvas around so she could see the finished work.  
  
Her eyes lit up."W-Wow!!"She stared at the magnificent work in front of her.She was about to get up to take a better look when she lost her balance.  
  
"Tomoyo!"Eriol quickly caught her.  
  
"E-Eriol.."She looked at him,her eyes shaking.No,no,they're close again!She couldn't help but close her eyes again.  
  
He cursed silently."Not again!"And once again,her lips attracted his like the opposite pole of a magnet.  
  
He then remembered what happened in the park.His eyes hardened."Get off me."  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
He sneered."Really,Tomoyo.Are you that desperate to get kissed?Well at least you got a better taste than I thought.I am a much better kisser than Li,I can assure you of that.Would you like a demonstration now-"  
  
Tomoyo angrily slapped his face.Tears streaked down her cheek."You..you.."She fled away.  
  
  
  
The next morning..  
  
Eriol frowned."Where's my breakfast?Tomoyo?Tomoyo?"He went to her room and knocked on the door.There was no reply.  
  
"Oh no,don't tell me she ran away again!"He took out his spare key and opened the door.There he found Tomoyo shivering underneath the blanket.He rushed to her side."Tomoyo,what's wrong?"he touched her forehead."Y-You're warm!"  
  
She weakly slapped his hand away."Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'll go get a doctor."He walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
There is one problem though:he had no money to pay the doctor.Since his last job as an Art teacher,he never had any other job.Where would he get the money?And now,he was just pacing around the living room in circles,thinking of a way to raise money.He peeked at the room where Tomoyo was staying.He moaned.God,if only he could take all her sufferings and be the one to bear them!He could feel the pathetic uselessness he felt months ago back in the hospital.Heavens forbid,but Tomoyo might just die because of a cold!  
  
He entered the room and gazed at her.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?"she asked.  
  
He said nothing,but he kneeled beside her and stroked her hand."Don't worry,no matter what happens,you will get well.I will make a way."  
  
Something flickered in her eyes."I don't need your concern!"  
  
"Maybe so,but I don't want to see you like this.It's..killing me."he replied.  
  
She was about to say something when he stood up.He looked at his paintings."You will be well,Tomoyo,I promise."  
  
  
  
When Eriol came back,he was bringing a doctor along.After the physician checked her up,he prescribed some medicines and left.  
  
"How do you feel?"he asked.  
  
Tomoyo didn't look at him."Much better than yesterday."  
  
His eyes shook before he laughed.  
  
She looked at him with bewilderment.  
  
He cupped her face."I'm just happy,Tomoyo.I'm so happy you're OK!You really scared me back there!I thought I was going to lose you!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile back too.  
  
The whole day,Eriol never left her side except when he cooked his specialty soup for her.  
  
  
  
That night,Eriol was awaken by moans in the room.He quickly got up from his makeshift bed and ran towards her.He found her trembling."C-Cold..."  
  
"A chill!"Eriol quickly wrapped a heavy blanket around her,hoping it would help."Well?Well?"  
  
"E-Eriol..it's so cold.."She was near to tears already.  
  
Alarmed,Eriol took off his shirt and wrapped it around her."It's Ok,Tomoyo."He enveloped her in his arms.  
  
She snuggled closer to him."I love you so much,Eriol.Don't leave me."  
  
He embraced her tighter."Yes,yes,I love you too,Tomoyo.So much that it hurts like hell."He planted a light feathery kiss on her forehead.  
  
Minutes later,she quieted down.  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sat up."What?What?"  
  
Sakura looked at them in shock,pointing a trembling finger at them while Li watched them silently."Y-You..did it."  
  
"Did what?"Then it dawned on Eriol.He was shirtless and Tomoyo was lying next to him in bed.  
  
"L-Look,Sakura,we can explain-"Tomoyo looked at him pleadingly.  
  
He held her tighter."I will marry her,Sakura."  
  
to be continued.. 


	8. 

"This is outrageous!Eriol,nothing happened to us last night!"yelled Tomoyo insistently.  
  
Eriol looked down."I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura looked at them both."Get dressed and we'll talk downstairs."she marched out of the room,leaving the three people alone.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to take care of her,Hiragizawa?"he asked quietly.  
  
"But Li,you've got to believe me!Nothing happened last night!"She looked at the poker-faced Eriol then back at the somber face of Syaoran."I was sick last night!"  
  
"I will take good care of Tomoyo, Li."said Eriol.  
  
"That's all I need to hear."He walked out of the room.  
  
"Li!!"She was about to get up and follow him when Eriol held her back.He pulled her to his arms and embraced her tightly,almost crushing her soft body on his bare chest."E-Eriol.."  
  
"I'm so sorry."He smoothed her hair.  
  
"But nothing happened,right?"  
  
His eyes averted hers."Tomoyo.."He looked back at her again and smiled."I will marry you."  
  
  
  
Everything was fixed.As soon as Eriol has fixed some papers,he will marry her in Japan so her mother can witness the ceremony.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at the engagement ring Eriol just gave to her.  
  
"Do you like it?"he asked eagerly.  
  
She nodded,a little tearfully even.She felt so very happy but.."where did you get the money to buy this?"  
  
He stroked her cheek with the back of his palm."It doesn't matter.You know that I would do anything for you."  
  
She touched the ring,confused.Just a few months ago,she was also touching a ring that Li showed her,only he was just trying it on her if it would fit his bride-to-be.But this time,the ring she's holding was hers and hers alone.She looked up at her future husband,the person whom she'll share the rest of her life with soon.  
  
"Are you happy,future Mrs.Hiragizawa?"he asked softly,looking to her eyes.  
  
"Yes,yes I am."she replied truthfully.  
  
"I feel exactly the same way."he placed his hands around her waist and danced her slowly."Because you are my happiness."  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to reply.She just laid her head contentedly on his strong chest and let him lead to nirvana.  
  
He kissed her hair and pulled her closer,hoping this moment would never end.  
  
  
  
Eriol was still giddy from his date with Tomoyo so slumber to him was elusive.He decided to play some tunes.As he put the record player on,he noticed once again how his little studio had become a quaint little cozy house because of Tomoyo.He smiled.The only things lacking here to completely call it a home were a wife-which he would have soon-and children.  
  
He tried to imagine himself as a father of a little boy-his very own junior.He couldn't help but beam at the thought of carrying his own son on a piggyback or teaching him how to tie his shoelaces for the very first time.  
  
He sipped more wine.And he could raise a family well financially.He would go through several jobs on overtime if he had to just to make sure his family is financially secure.  
  
Of course,there is still the little lie he must settle with Tomoyo after the wedding.He sighed."Li,maybe you should get out from where you're hiding now.It's kind of stuffed in there."  
  
Syaoran went out behind the door,looking annoyed."You and your stupid sixth sense."  
  
He smiled brightly."What can I do for you?"  
  
Li crossed his arm over his chest."Alright,Hiragizawa,spill."  
  
Eriol looked at his wine.  
  
Li rolled his eyes."I mean,your secret."  
  
"Secret?I have a secret?How come I don't know it?"he said,puzzled.  
  
Syaoran laughed out loud."You never touched Tomoyo that night,am I right?"  
  
Eriol gasped."H-How did you know that?"  
  
"I know you very well.No matter how much a sex maniac you are,you are never the type to take advantage of a sleeping,SICK girl."he explaioned,watching him carefully.  
  
Eriol frowned."I will,too."  
  
"Yeah,Hiragizawa,go for a more mature answer next time."Li smiled.He's loving every minute of this!The man of a thousand words is losing his touch!And all because of a girl."Besides,you love her too much,right?"  
  
"I am merely giving her a reason so as not to encourage her to foolishly continue love you."  
  
Another sarcastic laugh."Can't you do any better than that?"asked Li.  
  
Eriol feigned an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look.  
  
Syaoran stood up."Listen,Hiragizawa,my wife is waiting for me in our hotel now.I better go."  
  
"Goodbye!And good riddance!"  
  
Li held up his hand."Not so fast!I have one reminder though:Love comes only once,so if you find it,you mut seize it and never ever let it slip away again."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo leaned on the wall,her heart pounding.She just overheard the men's conversation.Nothing happened between them!Eriol was just going to marry her so she would not be a hinder to Sakura and Li's happiness.Tears streaked down her cheeks."I thought..I thought he loved me."She quietly went into her room.Eriol didn't need to do it anymore though to protect the couple for she just had gotten over Li.But heavens,just when she started to fall in love with another man,her heart got broke again!She packed her things quietly.  
  
  
  
The next morning Eriol was awakened by the chatters of the passerbys outside his house.He rubbed his eyes sleepily before he perked up upon remembering Tomoyo.He excitedly knocked at her door."Tomoyo,are you up?"He tried the door knob.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have done this Tomoyo."said Sakura.  
  
She looked out the window."Sakura,I want him to marry me because he loves me and not because of some obligations or because he pities me."  
  
Sakura hugged her friend."But what if he does love you,Tomoyo?"  
  
Her lilac eyes widened,but she quickly shook her head."Impossible.He loves Kaho,not me."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the flight stewardess offering some drinks.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry for running away."Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Sakura nodded understandingly."Li told me why,and I want you to know that I'm not mad at you."  
  
Tomoyo embraced her best friend."Thank you,Sakura."At least,even if her lovelife was a failure,she still had her friends.  
  
"I wonder if Eriol already knows I'm gone."she mused."I wonder how he reacted.."  
  
  
  
"TOMOYO??!"He looked around the room.The bed didn't look it had been slept in and the closet doors were open.  
  
Dread filled him."N-No.."He rushed to the closet and fopund only his clothes."No,she's just doing the laundry and all her clothes happened to be dirty,that's all."He went out to the backyard,but there was no sign of her."Maybe she's in the kitchen or in the bathroom.A-Anywhere else in this house,just don't let what I'm thinking happen."He thoroughly searched the house but to no avail.  
  
"It's Ok,Hiragizawa."his mind told himself."So what if she's out of your life?You just have to learn how to hold a spatula again,and a broom.You can just find another model to paint."For a few seconds,he believed his lie.He convinced himself that he had lived alone once and he could do it again.  
  
But then his face crumpled."I don't need a cook,or a maid,or a model.I need someone to love!I need Tomoyo!"he moaned."I don't want to be alone again."  
  
He collapsed exhaustedly on the bed-the same bed where he held her close,heard her say the three words that completed his life and where he realized that she's more than an obra maestra-she's a blessing that gave him the reason to move on and continue living.  
  
He ran his fingers through the bedsheet before punching it furiously."Why did you run away,Tomoyo?"  
  
to be continued... 


	9. 

Epilogue  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and found Eriol's azure eyes gazing at her uncertainly.  
  
"You remember?"he asked a little tentatively.  
  
Her heart was racing as it did one year ago.She stepped back,but only managed to bump her back against the car window.She swallowed with great difficulty.  
  
"Your car keys?"he asked suddenly.  
  
"W-What?"she squeaked.  
  
He chuckled softly."Your car keys,where are they?"  
  
"I-Inside the car."  
  
He opened the door behind her."Get in."he commanded authoratively.  
  
"Yes."she quickly plopped down the front passenger seat.  
  
He sat down the driver seat and started the engine."It miraculously roared to life.  
  
"Where are we going?"she asked,clutching her camera nervously.  
  
"Some place where we could talk in peace."he replied as he drove.  
  
"You're going to leave your exhibit?"  
  
"I've seen all those paintings all my life."he replied.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Hush Tomoyo."  
  
She turned to her window."I don't know this place."she said,pointing to the buildings."Where are we?"  
  
"we're still in London,don't worry."he said calmly."So how are you?It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other."  
  
"I can't believe this!You just abducted me and ou're taking me to who-knows-where and you're asking me how am I?"she said incredulously.  
  
"Do you know what a question is?"asked Eriol,unfazed by the sudden rise in her voice.  
  
"Alright,I'm fine."She saw him smile,and she fought the urge to strangle him."After I left your place,I went back to Japan with Sakura to continue my studies.I then asked my mother for my independence and supported myself through a job in a daily paper-a photojournalist."  
  
"So what brought you here?"  
  
"I was sent here to cover a much-talked about exhibit of a Japanese artist abroad."  
  
"And naturally you jumped at the chance to see me again."he said.  
  
"You are so arrogant!"  
  
"And you are so beautiful.More beautiful than I remembered."he replied,reaching out and touching her hand.  
  
"Eriol.."  
  
Outside the rain started to fall.  
  
"I'm glad to know that you stll wear the ring I gave you."he continued,touching her ring."It took me quite a while to buy that.I had to sell all my paintings just to purchase that."  
  
"You mean your paintings of Kaho?But they're so special to you!"  
  
"But you are more special."Without taking his eyes off the road,he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Tomoyo felt like she lost her tounge.She merely stared at Eriol's hard profile.  
  
"Why did you run away,Tomoyo?"he asked,finally letting out the question that bothered him for countless days and nights.  
  
"Hah!And do you really think we will be happy once we get married?For Pete's sake,Eriol Hiragizawa!I do not marry someone because I'm obliged or I'm forced or for whatever reason except for love!"she yelled.  
  
"And you ran away because you do not love me."he said timidly.  
  
She stopped."I just don't want you to marry me by force."  
  
Suddenly the car stopped,throwing both of them forward.  
  
"Tomoyo,are you OK?"he asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"Ooh,I hate this car!!"She slammed her fists on the glove compartment.  
  
"I guess that's a yes."he said wryly as he got out of the car.He opened the car hood and checked the engine."Where's the tool box?"  
  
"You left it on the gallery's parking lot,genius!"she shouted.  
  
He sighed before he continued what he was doing.Where are the good samaritans on the road when you need one?He looked at the empty road.  
  
Minutes later,he felt someone stand beside him.He turned and saw Tomoyo holding out an umbrella,shielding him from the rain."Thank you,Tomoyo."he whispered.  
  
"I..I just don't want you to catch pneumonia."she said,blushing.  
  
He gazed at her and once again realized how much he missed her and had longed for her."Tomoyo.."  
  
She looked up and found him gazing at her with so much intensity that she stepped back.  
  
His arms wrapped her tiny waist immediately.Tomoyo lost her grip on the umbrella."Let me go!"  
  
He smiled bitterly."You must be kidding.I've been through hell and back ever since you left me 364 nights ago.Now that I found you,I will never ever let you go.I will hold you right here until you swear that you will never leave me."  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
He hugged her to his cest."I will make you my wife and we're going to have seet beautiful kids..I want to spend the rest of my life with you,Tomoyo."His voice broke."I felt like i lost my own life when you left.Don't ever do this to me again,do you understand?"  
  
She rubbed his tears away with her fingers,misty-eyed herself too."I understand.I will never leave your side again."She embraced him."I love you so much,Eriol."  
  
Infinite joy filled him.Eriol hugged her tightly and tipped her chin up."I love you,Tomoyo..more than life itself.I love you so..very..much."He bent his head down towards her.  
  
She laughed throgh her tears."Will you really kiss me now?"  
  
"As long as I don't hear you say Li's name."he whispered."Do you still love him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
His face fell.  
  
"As a friend.But you,Eriol Hiragizawa,are the one I love more than anyone else in the world.Now will you please kiss me now before I murder you?"she encircled her arms around his neck.  
  
"Your wish is my command,dearest."He sealed her lips with the sweetest and most passionate kiss he had ever given in his life.  
  
THE END 


End file.
